Damaged By You
by Renesmee's Theory
Summary: The events of the previous semester are over. The gang are entering a new school year. Everyone is trying to get their lives back on track. Liam Dunbar however is still having a hard time adjusting to his new abilities and embracing his werewolf status. Will an Anchor help? Or will it just be the death of him...[Liam/OC] Summary better inside.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: This is my first Liam Dunbar story hope you all like it!**

* * *

><p><strong>Disclaimer: <strong>Don't own Teen Wolf or the characters except for mine.

**Type: **One-shot (For now)

**Show: **Teen Wolf

**Pairings: **Liam/OC, Scott/Kira, Stiles/Malia.

**Summary: **This takes place after all the events of Season 4. My vision of what's yet to come in the next season. The Benefactor (Meredith) is defeated, Kate has surrendered for now, everyone's happy and everything's back to normal…for a while.

…. ….

**Damaged By You**

Liam's stepdad pulled up at the school and Liam sighed as he stared out the window, watching all the high school kids sauntering into the school.

It was the first day back at school and a whole new semester. After everything that happened months back with the whole 'Who's the Benefactor' situation and all those creepy assassins coming after them with the dead pool list and not forget about the unusual comeback of Kate Argent.

During all of this, Liam had a pretty rough time adjusting through the whole werewolf change. He recently just opened up to the change by learning control and testing his new abilities. But what really worried him was how he was going to cope with everything…

I guess that's what his alpha and new friends are there for…

It was going to be a strange moment entering BHHS…

"Thanks," Liam muttered lowly as he unbuckled his seatbelt and reached for the door handle.

He was immediately stopped by his dad.

"Are you okay son?" He asked.

"I'm fine,"

"You know. If you have something you need to tell someone, anything that's bothering you, you know I'm here for you right?" He assured him.

Liam nodded.

Liam knew how worried his stepdad was for him. With all these sudden changes happening in his life and all the weird things happening in Beacon Hills, he just wanted to make sure that his son was okay and safe.

"Yeah, I get it." He replied.

"Call me when you get out. Have a great day buddy." Mr. Dunbar said to him as he ruffled Liam's hair.

Liam sniggered lowly as he got out of the car and threw his backpack over his shoulders. He released a sigh.

"Here we go." He muttered to himself as he began walking up to the school.

When he entered through the school door, he was welcomed by the sounds of people chattering and loud voices echoing the school hallways.

Liam chuckled lowly as someone threw a paper airplane in the air…long story short, it was an epic fail. Everyone was suddenly so…jubilant.

Something was different here in BHHS. The energy was different. It was actually kind of scary.

Then if things couldn't get weirder, Liam had a sudden feeling like he was being watched by someone.

His thoughts were answered when he saw girls he passed by stopped and stared at him for a while. Staring at him in a way no girl has stared at him before.

"Look at him." One girl said to her friend.

"He's really cute."

"I thought he was cute but now he's just…wow."

He smiled nervously and started trotting over the locker as he spotted his best friend Mason standing by it and talking to a…guy?

"Dude," Liam said firmly. Mason spun around from talking to the really cute Lacrosse player and smiled at his friend.

"Hey what's up man?" Mason said. "I got dips on him." He whispered as he motioned to the lacrosse player.

"That's great but I really need to talk to you." Liam said.

"Yeah, man, shoot it." Mason said.

Liam gave him a look.

"Oh right." He replied in realization and turned his back informing the lacrosse dude they'll talk later.

"You know I was about to get his number." Mason said annoyed.

"Things have changed." He said.

"If you're talking about yourself, I think that ship sailed a long time ago." Mason half conjectured and half stated with an eye roll.

"I mean really changed like everyone's different."

"Yeah of course they would be I mean it's a new semester." Mason said.

"Am I hot?" Liam asked involuntarily.

Mason laughed.

"Whoa there… We may be best friends and I may be into the same sex but that doesn't justify that we're just…friends." Mason said. Liam stared at him for a long moment with his eyebrow raised.

"I like you but not like you, like you. You know what I mean?" Mason asked. "As in I'm not attracted to you in that way."

"No that's not it, it's just…people are staring."

"You're standing with a gay guy of course they would." Mason laughed and Liam rolled his eyes. "Why wouldn't they stare man? You've changed even though I've been aching to know why!"

Liam still hasn't confronted Mason about his secret on being a werewolf and that supernatural creatures actually do exist and even though he really is aching to tell him he still needs to obey to Scott's Alpha orders.

"Look. You look fine…just keep your hair in that direction." Mason said as he extended his hands to fix Liam's hair.

During this process, Liam drifted his eyes to the northern direction where he caught the sun shining through the window at one unique spot…an unusual spot.

He wouldn't recall it as unusual but it was certainly something he hasn't seen before.

A girl…

The most beautiful girl stood before him –however cliché that must have sounded. He wouldn't call himself a charmer boy or anything, heck he wasn't even a chick magnet. But he certainly wasn't afraid to talk to a girl like most teens his age –doubtful.

He didn't know what He was feeling until when their eyes met. Her beautiful luscious amber eyes glistened as they met his sparkling blue eyes. Her orchid and warm vanilla scented smell drew into his nostrils. Her long silky golden creamy hair falling gracefully down her shoulders oh and let me not forget her smooth skin…wait what?

"Who the hell is that?" Liam hushed to Mason as he moved his gaze from her and adjusted his bag strap. Mason spun around following his gaze then turned back again.

"Oh her, yeah she's the new girl…" Mason said.

Liam stared back at the new girl who bit her nails lightly with her books in her right arm as she skimmed through her surroundings…she looked lost and she reeked of nervousness.

"I mean I know that but who is she?" Liam hissed.

"She moved down here from Santa Barbara a few months, I don't know why exactly but something about her mother finding a new job here."

It's funny how she was similar to when Liam moved here…

"Her name's Sierra Hastings."

Liam mentally tasted the name. Sierra Hastings. What a beautiful name for a beautiful girl like her. Again! Cliché!

Liam so wanted to get to know this girl but what will he say other than hi and a friend-zone goodbye?

"Oh god here she comes." Liam whispered as he tried hiding his gaze as the girl came closer.

"Yeah, you should go talk to her." Mason said. Liam glared at him as if he was an idiot and shook his head.

"No way,"

Sierra and Liam stared at each other slightly as she walked past them and moved their gaze away almost immediately.

Liam glared at him once more but this time it was stern and Mason gulped at the terrifying glare and he immediately stopped teasing him.

The bell for the next class went off…

"You know what. I think I hear my lacrosse player calling me." Mason said.

"Ha-ha. Very funny, let's go." Liam said as they began walking to their next class together.

.… ….

**Lunch**

Liam was pulled out of his Biology class when the bell went off for Lunch period and rushed to the cafeteria knowing that the line there would be endlessly long.

After getting his meal, Liam began walking out of the school cafeteria to the outside eating lounge. The moment he walked out of doors, he caught the sight of Sierra walking vaguely fast. Liam furrowed his eyebrow slightly but ceased it when he saw her luscious golden locks lifting with the breeze…

"Liam!" He heard a voice call after him.

Liam realized who had awakened him from his trance and shifted his eyes to see Scott sitting by the further table with his arm around his girlfriend, motioning for him to come over.

It's weird to see Scott back to normal again, after defeating Kate –but sparing her mercy – stopping Peter from his evil plan on killing Scott in retaining his title as Alpha male –no shocker there – and Scott wasn't a Berserker anymore so you'd call it a win-win.

It was still a little strange to see him and everybody back to normal. He still couldn't fathom how they were all still alive.

And especially how Scott and Kira are together after Berserker Scott tried killing his own girlfriend but something triggered him not to as Kira said something to him…he guessed that was _love_.

Liam walked up to the gang and took a seat by the table with them.

"How are you man?" Scott asked his Beta with a dimpled smile. Kira smiled at him.

"Fine," Liam simply replied as he took a bite out of his French fry.

"We won't get into trouble." The gang heard a rough voice coming their way.

"I'm just saying that I don't want to be expelled for breaking into the janitor's closet. I have enough problems in my hands." Another voice reached their voice; it was also rough yet more feminine.

"We'll be fine Malia. You sound just like my dad right now." Stiles replied. You would be certain Malia rolled her eyes at the comment.

Stiles and Malia reached the gang and took their place by the seats,

"Hey guys!" Stiles said casually whilst a very frustrated Malia stabbed her fork into her burger.

"You guys okay?" Scott asked taking a sip of his milkshake.

"Yeah why wouldn't we be? We're totally fine isn't it Malia?" Stiles asked his girlfriend who stabbed the fork harder into her cheeseburger then looked up at the gang with a forced smile.

"Yes. We're totally…" She stopped and dug harder in the burger. "Perfect." She finished it off.

"Malia's just angry we almost got caught in the janitor's closet." Stiles said with an eye roll.

"Almost?" questioned Malia. "We almost got galvanized by him when he saw us in there!" She argued.

"What were you guys doing in there?" Kira asked.

Malia and Stiles stared at each other before answering simultaneously.

"You don't wanna know,"

Liam laughed slightly and moved his gaze from the group to Sierra who was sat on the further table reading a novel. He watched as her fingers caressed the pages, her soft cheekbones increasing when she pulled out a smile. He watched as she flipped her shoulder length hair to the side.

"You should go talk to her." Liam heard Scott's voice awakening him from his trance yet again.

"What?" Liam asked obliviously.

"You should really walk up to her Liam." Scott said to him as his other friends were busy in their own little conversation.

"I don't know what you're talking about." Liam shook his head in denial. Scott sniggered.

"Trust me. I know." Scott said.

Liam slowly shifted his eyes back to the girl who was staring right back at him. She flashed a small smile at him as their eyes interlocked and he managed to return it with a crooked smile.

This is going to be interesting…

… …

**A/N: Should I continue? Or leave it as a one-shot? If you think either of these things, please leave a review, follow, or favorite. I hoped you guys loved Liam's story so far, I'm just so in love with him. **

**Olivia or Sierra?**

**Two days till the finale!**


	2. Chapter 2: Chemistry

After their lunch break, Liam began rushing to my next class with Greenwood our Chemistry teacher. He is literally a pain to everyone. Thing is, if you're even so much as a nanosecond late he'd give you a detention for the rest of the week.

"Hey, Liam," Mason called out, stopping Liam from his journey to his next class.

"Uh…sorry dude, I gotta get to class." Liam dismissed.

"No, no. Wait." Mason gripped his wrist. Liam sighed. "Your new senior friend Scott told me to tell you he needed to talk to you after school."

"Okay, thanks." Liam smiled then spun around but was immediately stopped yet again by his friend.

"You know. I still need an explanation about all of this?" Mason questioned.

Liam frowned as he adjusted his backpack.

"What do you mean?" Liam asked. Liam did know what he meant by that because that's all Mason's been blabbering about ever since the change.

"Don't spout that gibberish to me Liam! You know what I'm talking about." Mason said. "How you miraculously changed overnight into something…different. And why this town suddenly became so _strange_."

"Trust me. There's a lot where that came from." Liam chuckled. Mason widened his eyes.

"You see! That's what I'm talking about." He groaned and released an unimpressed chuckle.

Liam thought for a moment. He had a right to know right? He had to watch lots of supernatural actions right before his eyes. The weird effects at the Bonfire, the Berserker incident, everything! But how was he going to explain it to him?

"Okay, look. I'll talk to you later." Liam told him as he backed away. "I promise." He said as he ran away. "I promise!" He called back.

… …

The moment Liam entered his classroom and slowly crept past the teacher –who was grading papers –trying not to get caught, however that plan failed in complete misery.

"Late again Mr. Dunbar," Mr. Greenwood said. Liam sighed in defeat. "That's strike four. One more and you're out!"

What sport was he talking about?

"Yes sir." He replied with slight sarcasm as he took his seat at the back of the class. He set his books on the desk and sat quietly, paging through his notebook filled with superman drawings. Yeah, lame! But he enjoyed that movie a lot.

There air was filled by the smell of orchids and the sound of feet approaching, with inclusive of ringing earring. Liam could also smell nervousness filling the room and it was really unpleasant. He groaned.

"Sorry I'm late. I wasn't too sure which class I was assigned to," a wonderful soft silvery voice ringed into Liam's ears. He looked up to see the most beautiful girl in the world. Another cliché!

"Ah, you must be Ms. Sierra Hastings, the transfer student, uh…just a little tip that this is your first and final warning about late coming." He whispered. Liam tapered his eyes.

"It's great to have you in this school. Seeing by your grades I know you'll be a great asset to the school." Mr. Greenwood welcomed her as he took the sheet she handed him. Liam's eyes furrowed. _Sierra Hastings? _She was in his Chemistry class?

"I guess I'll need to assign you to a Chemistry partner. Why don't you take a seat over by Leon over there, I'm sure he wouldn't mind." He insisted as he motioned to me. It's Liam by the way! _What? No! Of course I mind! I mind 100%! I can't have that!_

She followed his gaze to Liam and there was a moment where their eyes met each other. Her beautiful amber eyes stared at his green-blue. He couldn't help but be mesmerized by her beauty. You know when you feel that certain spark of energy you feel when you meet someone, he felt just that.

She smiled sheepishly as she began walking to the desk. She took a seat as she laid her books on the desk. That was when he got to smell her scent properly. It was so beautiful and heavenly. He felt completely drawn to her.

He titled my head to see her staring at me slightly before moving her head away from me and onto her books. God! Liam wanted so badly to hear her voice again.

"Hey," He whispered lowly. She gave me a small smile but didn't answer. Damn it. "So you're new here?" Liam asked rhetorically. _Stupid!_

She nodded. This didn't just get awkward.

"Okay. You all should know the very little bit you know about Chemistry. But just to get your little brain cells in action. Chemistry is chiefly concerned with atoms and their interactions with other atoms for instants, chemical bonds formed between atoms to create chemical compounds." Greenwood began his lesson. "Chemical reactions usually involve the making or breaking of chemical bonds. So I want you all to use the tubes in front of you and try to separate the polyatomic ions…"

"Um…you should probably go first." Liam insisted as he handed her the tube. She gave me a small smile and she began her reaction. Liam sighed and focused on mine.

Okay. This is the area of expertise that Liam know very little of. Liam sucked at Chemistry with one hell of a passion from day one. Liam just stared at the test tube not knowing what the hell to do next.

"You should probably split the tubes to the opposite direction from the chemical glass." She said moving a lot of glass thingies and test tubes. "Then you've got your chemical reaction phosphate." She said in that wonderful voice of hers. Her eyes met mine soon after, her beautiful amber eyes meeting mine. Her cheeks flushed to a deep pink. "Um…"

"Thanks," Liam said sincerely. She gave him a small awkward smile back before going back to her work. "I'm Liam." He whispered as he extended his hands. She grinned widely.

"Sierra." She replied. Liam loved the name but was infatuated by it even more coming out of her lips. She released almost immediately.

"Time's at the essence people!" Mr. Greenwood exclaimed, clapping his hands together, ushering for them to finish.

"He's scary." Sierra murmured. Liam shook his head.

"Nah, I've met worse. It's probably just the old age," He answered.

She giggled.

He smiled a little at that wonderful sound. It sounded like jingle bells. Okay this cliché talk is getting outta hand.

"I think we have to establish the rules of this class and whoever has an opinion…" Greenwood warned as he stared knocked on their desk with his eyes fixed through his greasy glasses. "Should speak now,"

They nodded and when he left, Liam took it as a chance to continue the convo.

"So I hear you're a transfer from Santa Barbara?" He asked.

"Uh…yeah," She replied. "Glad I got away from there."

"Oh. So you didn't like it there?" Liam asked.

"Well…I wouldn't say that. There were just some bad memories there but..." She paused. "I did like it there because my friends and practically half of my life were there. That was until my mom got a job here." She sighed,

"And so you don't like it here?" Liam asked.

"No…" She replied as she stared down at her paper.

"I'm sorry. It's just…I'm sorry-"

"No. It's okay. I do like it here. It's just a little different transitioning from a different area. It's really hard to make friends you can trust again." She replied. Liam smiled.

"I thought the same thing," He told her. "But it gets better."

"How would you know?" She asked.

"Because…" He trailed off as he thought about how much his new friends cared about him but he still found it hard to trust them…except for Scott.

The dismissal bell echoed around the school and the class began scrumming through their bags and leaving the class.

Liam and Sierra spent the remainder of the day getting to know each other more, and Liam showed her around the school. Liam couldn't care less if everyone was staring at them because all he could focus on was the girl in front of him.

He enjoyed her company and it was also obvious Sierra did too. She was glad she at least made a friend in this experience.

It was Afterschool and Liam and Sierra were strolling out of the school whilst everyone else squirmed out impatiently.

"So we have Chemistry." Liam stated. Sierra smiled.

"You think we have Chemistry?" She questioned as she halted. Liam smiled as he stood in front of her and took a step forward.

"I know we do." He whispered with a crooked grin. She stared up at his beautiful greenish-bluish eyes. Totally unusual yet fascinating!

Liam immediately pulled up a paper and handed it to her.

"We have PE, AP English, Arabic and Math together." He laughed nervously. Sierra nodded and took a step back.

"Right," She replied. "Anyway, it was really great to at least find a friend in this school."

"I'm sure you'll find more. You're a natural get-along-with-kinda buddy!" He said. She laughed.

"For that I'm sure I'll be balling friends." She rolled her eyes. Liam chuckled then sighed as he stood awkwardly and rubbed the back of his neck.

"Hey…uh…is it…uh okay if…you know-uh…uh..." He began nervously. She giggled as she pulled out a pen and paper and scribbled down a little then placed it through his shirt pocket.

"For any homework advice, which I'm pretty sure you'd ask for." She said. He smiled sheepishly and shook his head.

"Nah, I do my homework…" He argued. She raised her eyebrow. "During summer holidays,"

She nodded.

"I figured that."

He smiled a little.

His grin fell when he realized he was about to do a bold move which could probably send him crumbling down to hell.

"I was wondering if you'd like to-" He began but was stopped when a car pulled up the school parking lot and she sighed. They both spun their heads at the Mercedes.

"Who's that?" Liam asked.

Then a man all dressed up in dark padded jeans and sneakers with a buttoned up shirt as he pulled his jacket off.

"My ride…" She replied.

She murmured a goodbye and sauntered over to the young man –probably a college student – and he wrapped his jacket around her shoulders and threw an arm around her shoulder and planted a kiss on his temple as they walked over to the passenger seat and he opened the door for her.

Liam couldn't help the burning of anger flaring up him but he tried to contain it. But his blood was boiling and he was just about ready to shift.

The mysterious young man went back to the driver's side and unfurled the door but flashing a grin showcasing his straight rows of teeth at him then entering the car.

So much for asking for her number…

… …

**A/N: How was that? Hope you liked it a lot. Tell me what you thought by hitting me with a review. Was it too self-helpful? Too easy breezy! Whatever! **

**Thought: Can you believe Tyler Posey and Seana Gorlick split?**

**Review, follow, and favorite this story, if you enjoy it and so that I should continue. **


	3. Chapter 3: House Visit

Liam entered the animal clinic to see the entire gang had been gathered around the room with Deaton talking to them with his arms crossed. He stopped when he heard something he wasn't quite expecting to hear,

"I still think we should tell Liam about it." He heard Scott whispering, not realizing he had just entered the room.

"I agree with Scott. He has the right to know," Kira replied.

"What good is that gonna do? He has enough going for him since the turn and we can't stress the kid out then we already have." Stiles said as he stared at Scott. You could sense he was still a little edgy about Liam being Scott's beta.

"The dead pool list, the assassins, Berserkers? This is going to be hard for him to take in." Deaton said.

"Do have any idea where he is at the moment?" Stiles questioned Scott.

"I asked Mason to tell him to come over." Scott replied.

"He could be dead." Malia seethed out unobvious of how insensitive that sounded. Lydia glared at her in annoyance.

Their friendship was still…a little at their peak.

"Could you at least be optimistic about the situation?" Lydia asked bitterly.

"Lydia. It's okay." Stiles told her as he laid a hand on his girlfriend's shoulder. "It's a progress." He told her, and then turned his attention back on his girlfriend.

"Malia I told you this before. We should always be jolly about our friends being alive, even if they're torn to bits!" Stiles said. Malia stared at the ground. Lydia rolled her eyes.

"All I'm saying is that if they're after _Liam_ then I think we should keep an eye on him or he'll be eaten up on his corps. He's only fifteen." Malia said.

Wait what?

_They're after me?_

The gang shifted their gaze at Scott who had been thinking this situation through.

"I think we'd need to get more information on the situation before jumping into any conclusions right?" Scott simply concluded, his alpha voice rising.

The group laughed and Liam took the conclusion as a sign to enter the room. When he did, everyone's eyes were on him.

"Liam!" Stiles laughed as if nothing had happened. He scratched the back of his head. "What's going on?"

"I got your message?" Liam told Scott. Scott plastered a weak smile.

"Yeah…actually we needed to talk to you about something." Scott told him. Liam entered the room fully and stood with the rest of them.

Stiles slammed a huge paper onto the desk – where a huge image of a human-looking person covered in a smoke mask and a question mark on it– faced the gang.

"That's the creature we're up against." Stiles stated.

"Wait. Didn't we just come from demolishing all those berserkers?" Liam asked.

"Yes and we have another enemy on our case. Keep up Liam!" Stiles retorted. Liam shrugged.

"How do we know for sure he's heading her to Beacon Hills?" Scott asked.

"He's in the Bestiary and I think we established by now that every supernatural creature we come across with here always widens up to be in it. You know, the Kanima? Nogitsune?" Lydia said.

"But we still have no idea what Parrish is yet right?" Kira asked.

"Jor- The deputy and I are still working on it." Lydia replied to her friend. Malia furrowed her eyebrows and crossed her arms.

"I don't trust him." Malia said.

Everyone stared at her.

"He's a deputy?"

"And also a mysterious creature," Malia added. "Think about it. How does he come here out of the blue and doesn't know what the hell he is? I think that's suspicious if you tell me."

Lydia scoffed.

"That's because he doesn't know! How's that suspicious?" Lydia asked.

"No. I think Malia's right." Stiles came out. "Sure I like the dude but we have no understanding of his back story and we can't seem to figure out if he is a good cop/bad cop which influence of our distrust in him even more."

"We'll figure out what he is." Lydia replied in clear irritation at the assumptions being thrown out about the unknown deputy.

Scott and Stiles stared at each other in contemplation.

"I promise we'll figure it out. We've already established he's fire proof and incredible strength. We're almost there…just give us more time." Lydia assured her friends.

Scott sighed and nodded.

"Okay." He simply said. Stiles threw his hands up in the air as if he gave up but soon nodded his head understandingly.

"And what are you going to do about the Desert Wolf?" Deaton asked the group.

"That was kind of why we came to you…" He told him as he stare at Malia for a second before turning back to his boss. Deaton looked enlightened.

"We were wondering if you had any understanding on 'who' she is." Malia answered for Scott in anticipation. He shook his head slightly.

"I'm sorry no." He replied apologetically and Malia groaned. "But I have an idea where Desert Wolves are usually found."

Everyone seemed anticipated.

"Don't tell me we'll find her in an actual Desert?" Stiles chuckled.

"Not particularly, but they're usually found in the coldest parts of the world.

"The Caribbean." Lydia stated.

The animal vet nodded.

"But in this case…I have no theories. I'm sorry." Deaton said.

The pack nodded.

They soon left the clinic and Liam began walking on his way home before being stopped by his alpha.

"Want a ride?" He asked as he extended a helmet to him. Liam looked up to see Kira talking to Lydia, yet taking glances at Scott.

"Aren't you going with Kira?" He asked.

Scott turned around to smile at his girlfriend then back at his beta.

"Nah," He shook his head. "Lydia invited her over so she'll be catching a ride with her."

Liam nodded and took the helmet.

He didn't want to be the reason why he's driving a wedge between Scott and his relationship with Kira…one awkward one that is.

He certainly didn't want to ruin anything, since he almost had a crush on his Kitsune of a girlfriend…almost.

"You okay buddy?" Scott asked.

Liam stared back at him.

"You seemed a little…off today. What's wrong?" Scott asked in concern for his fellow beta. Liam sighed.

"It's nothing."

Scott pulled out a smirk, and Liam realized then that he knew he was lying. I mean it was pretty obvious because he could sense his nervousness and his heart rate was rising.

"Is it about the whole new girl issue?" Scott asked.

Liam stared at him in bewilderment.

How did he know?

"What new girl?" Liam lied.

"Come on dude. You know you can tell me anything. I've been in the exact same shoes you're in. Heck! I still am." Scott said as they walked up the road with his bike.

Liam heaved in a breath.

"It's nothing. She's just a friend." Liam replied.

"What's her name?" Scott questioned, ignoring Liam's cover-up.

"Sierra," Liam said.

Scott smiled.

"Nice." He said. Liam chuckled. "But uh…Liam,"

Liam stared at him, hoping that this was the moment he could get the information he needed and who was after him. He deserved to know.

"Yeah?"

Scott smiled as he patted his back.

"I really hope you take care of yourself. I promised to look out for you and that's exactly what I'll do. Be careful with who interact with because they may not look as they seem. I care for you way too much to lose you to some dumbass Berserker." He stated with a chuckle.

Liam could sense the love and security vaporizing in his alpha's voice and he couldn't help but smile and nodded.

… …

It had been a three days since the meeting with the pack and they were all wary of their surroundings since they have a potential threat lurking around Beacon Hills.

It had also been three days since meeting Sierra and Liam couldn't have been happier…

That was until Afterschool hit on a bad note and he eat his thoughts up as he watched the girl he liked being taken away by a much older, handsome, man with a car of his own.

Damn was he unlucky in his fifteen –almost sixteen – years of his life.

First, he had to watch his parents get divorced –which triggered his I.E.D habits – he also had to being humiliated when he got kicked out of Davenford prep for demolishing his coaches car, he became a werewolf and now he's stuck being the apex predator and supernatural running out for him.

Now this!

For the past few days, he had avoided Sierra no matter what it took. Sure. He had classes with her almost every day but luckily, Sierra didn't seem to budge…

But she had noticed...

It was PE and Liam just came out of his locker room. When he reached the gym, he caught Sierra talking to a group of girls, he widened his eyes and tried scrambling away quickly but it was too late.

Sierra called his name and ran over to him and jumped in front of him.

"Hey!" She squealed as she laughed.

Liam stared at her getup and seemed incredibly beautiful in her brown BHHS tank top which wrapped tightly around her petite slender body, and her shorts that showcased a wonderfully long creamy legs that were shiny like pure gold.

He watched as she flipped her wavy golden hair to the side and he could honestly swear that he saw the sun shining upon her.

"Are you ignoring me? I've been trying to meet up with you all day!" She laughed as she nudged his stomach.

He sighed.

"Why do you care?" He growled under his breath as his face turned fierce and he walked past her.

Sierra stood there with confusion and hurt.

"Liam," She whispered with painful sadness which involuntarily sent a message for Liam to stop and his angry face ceased at her wistful voice.

He suspired his voice and cocked his head at her to see her profound disconsolate face as she took a patient trot over to him.

"Is it something I did wrong? I mean, it's like when my brother came to pick me-" She whispered.

Liam made a double-take at her and projected the words.

Her brother?

Huh...That explains so much.

"Wait. He's your brother?" Liam questioned. She nodded. "Oh."

"Look Liam." She said as she began tying her hair up into a messy bun.

"I don't know what you're going through at the moment, but you should know I'm here for you." She assured, now holding a hand on Liam's chest.

At that moment, Liam had sworn that his pulse picked up quickly and he heaved in a breath, sensing his werewolf form approaching.

"Are you okay?" Sierra asked as he stepped away from her.

The Sun, The Moon, The Truth...

The Sun, The Moon, The Truth...

He kept repeating the words in his heart and he seemed to have been visibly calming down but the energy was still there.

He couldn't explain it, it was like Sierra had been the one to trigger his heart rate like he was being electrocuted. It was weird actually...

"Uh...yeah. I am." He said distractedly and reached for his bag. "I-I think I should go."

"Oh." Sierra said worriedly and Liam turned around. "But before you do..."

He spun around slowly.

"I was wondering if...you'd like to hang out later on. You know, two friends having a chill out, probably rummaging through some books." Sierra chuckled.

Liam smiled a little.

He liked that...

Well beside the books part.

"Uh...I guess that'd be cool." He told her.

Sierra grinned widely and twirled her hands.

"Great. See you afterschool." She said shyly as she bit her lip lightly.

Liam nodded then watched her walk away and over to the volleyball court.

Liam exhaled a huge breath and then walked out of the gym and to the Lacrosse field.

He dropped his bags on the stand and collapsed on the bleachers and released a sigh.

Mason chuckled.

"Sierra?" He asked.

"Sierra." Liam confirmed.

"How about a quick game?" Mason asked. Liam smiled at his best friend.

"You think you can take me?" Liam questioned.

"Yeah, yeah," Mason nodded, confident of himself. "Of course I can. I can take you in any game."

Liam gave him a cheeky smirk.

Oh he was getting a game alright.

After Mason lost to Liam 15 to nothing, he called it and dropped the Lacrosse stick and stared at Liam with bewilderment as he stood goalie.

"What?" Liam asked as he pulled off his protective gear.

"When did you get so good? I mean seriously? I knew you were awesome but never this fucking sick!" Mason laughed.

Liam shrugged.

"I guess I'm just that good." He said. Mason laughed and shook his head.

Mason promised to to bring up the whole issue of Liam changing and that supernatural incident until he had been confronted upon. But that was freaking hard considering Liam's dramatic changes.

"So...Sierra asked me over to her house today." Liam began as he threw the ball at Mason and he threw it bag.

"I'm guessing you said yes?" Mason asked but it was more of a conclusion.

"I had to." Liam said. Mason nodded and murmured something. "What?"

"Nothing," Mason lied as he threw the ball at him. Liam caught it gracefully.

"It's just..." Mason started. "You've only known this chick over like two seconds and you're already after her pants."

Liam laughed. "I'm not."

"You so are. You're so smitten that it's literally a curse. You're cursed with love Liam." Mason recited jokingly.

"Oh shut up!" Liam exclaimed and Mason laughed.

Liam didn't believe in love...

... ...

"So what should I expect?" Liam asked as he and Sierra walked to her house which was only a few blocks away from her house.

"Well...I'll tell you what you won't expect. An annoying little sibling that is." She laughed. Liam smiled.

"Glad I don't have any of those." She added. Liam frowned.

"Didn't you say you had a brother?" Liam asked.

Sierra widened her eyes before laughing.

"Oh yeah...um. Jason's just my best friend but he's practically my brother since he lives with my grandmother and I." She said.

Huh...

So the douche bag wasn't actually the brother like it always is, it's like a brother since they're related adoptively but also the best friend since he's living with her and there's no relation to sleeping right next door to each other at all!

When they reached a crimson-yellow modern day setup home, with stain glass windows. The exterior reminded him of his home...just a little bit.

But hey! What do you expect? They lived a couple of blocks away from each other...

Wait! They lived a couple of blocks away from each other?

"Well this is it!"

Liam chuckled at this.

"What?" Sierra frowned.

"You're practically my neighbor." He laughed. She frowned.

"You live close by?" She asked. He nodded. "Well what do you know."

Liam smiled crookedly.

The smile must've had an effect on her because she involuntarily blushed scarlet.

"Um...yeah." She said as she began walking up to her home and he followed her step.

"Just quick heads up. My grandmother's a little...strange when she comes to meeting people and don't stare and try to look uncomfortable. It bugs the family." She said.

Why would he stare?

They entered the house and a beautiful honey, vanilla scent drew into Liam's nostrils.

_I guess why she smells so good..._

The sound of the piano playing reached their ears.

"Uh...I'll be back." Sierra told Liam.

He nodded and took a seat by the living room whilst she left to what looked like the piano room.

Liam stared at his surroundings to see portraits of people screaming, he noticed one picture being of a woman with bloodshot eyes screaming her lungs out.

Liam groaned as he covered his ears in agony as he heard the screeching of screams paralyzing his senses.

"Um...Liam?" He heard a sweet voice call for him.

It was as if the voices suddenly just disappeared as he lifted his head up to see Sierra standing by the door of the room and motioning for him to come over. He removed his hands from his ears and got up, walking over to her and into the room to see the back of a woman with a pixie hairdo and a cardigan worn around her.

"Grandma?"

Then the lady slowly spun around to see her granddaughter.

Liam got a better look at her and could see why he shouldn't stared.

She had a really gruesome scar, running across her left face, almost like...bear claw marks.

She released a warm smile.

"This is Liam." Sierra said shyly as she fiddled with her bracelet.

"Oh. You're the boy Sierra's been blubbering about." Her grandmother said as she got up and walked over to the group. She stared into Liam's eyes and grabbed hold of both his hands.

They stayed that way for about a minute before being broken apart by Sierra as she noticed how Liam tried his best not to be uncomfortable

"Grandma?"

The grandmother shifted her eyes from Liam's over to her granddaughter.

"Oh." She laughed as she removed his hands. "You're right. He's adorable honey."

Liam's cheeks flushed and he hid away from them. But nothing could compare to how embarrassed Sierra was feeling.

"Grandma?" She moaned and her grandmother giggled as she went back to her piano.

"So embarrassing. I'm sorry." Sierra whispered. Liam shook his head.

"It's okay."

"This is exactly why I don't want friends over. But she insisted." Sierra sighed.

"Sierra sweetheart? Why don't you get Liam and I some refreshments will you be such a doll?" Her grandmother ordered sweetly.

Sierra left the room and Liam took a seat by the couch across the room as he listened to her grandmother play the piano beautifully. It sounded like a lullaby.

"That's beautiful ma'am." He commented.

She curled up a smile.

"Thank you sweetie." She said. "Have you played piano before?"

"I'm not any good ma'am." Liam said.

"Well butter me up with jelly! You haven't even played one chord?" She asked as if it was absurd. Well it must have been...

"Never tried."

"Well today's your lucky day. Come up here." She waved him over. He tried to decline but she wouldn't take it so he got up and sat by her as she taught him how to play.

"I'm really glad you're here for Sierra. She hasn't brought any friends since we moved here, I tend to embarrass her I guess. Maybe." She told him. He smiled. "I guess, ever since her mother isn't around much. She hasn't opened up to anyone yet."

Huh...

Liam nodded.

"Grandma?" Sierra's voice reached the room. Liam spun his head to see her carrying a tray of freshly squeezed mango juice.

"Mango. Oh how delightful sweetheart. Set it on the coffee table please?" Her grandmother said, not bothering to stare back at her as she played around with piano.

Sierra obliged and motioned for Liam to follow her and he did but taking one quick peak at her grandmother who had been grinning like a freak.

"I'm really sorry about her." Sierra said in complete embarrassment as she held her head in her hands.

Liam smiled.

"It's okay really." He said.

"I just-"

"You don't have to say anything okay." Liam cut her off. She looked up into his blue eyes and smiled.

"You're really the first and probably the last friend to not have run out of this house the second you came in here." She giggled.

"At least I get to see you." He said cheesily. She rolled her eyes and began walking up the stairs.

He contemplated whether or not to follow her.

"Well come on we've got a Econ test tomorrow, remember!" She motioned.

He smiled and followed her trail.

... ...

**A/N: Ooh! Thank you for the wonderful reviews for this story. Really appreciate them, like you're all the best!**

**I hope you liked this chapter! We got a back story on Sierra's character I guess. Who likes her? Who thinks she's suspicious? (Who likes Sierra/Liam?) Who thinks her grams is crazy which raises more suspicion? **

**Review all your thoughts and what you'd like to see next, please! **

**Follow, Favorite if you like this story and want me to continue.**


	4. Chapter 4: Re-Building

The moment Liam entered Sierra's room, he was expecting it to be…well filled with pink and puffy things, really pink and puffy but, his thoughts were shut right out when he saw nothing but a descent unisexual room. The whole interior was grey and black with a hint of white in the decorations. He would've taken this kind of room any day…if he wasn't such a sloppy person.

"Sorry about all of this. I didn't get the time to clean my room this morning." Sierra giggled as she cleared her magazines on the ottoman. Liam shook his head.

"No. This room's…perfect." He commented as he stared at his surroundings and breathed in the wonderful scent. "Definitely better then my room."

She giggled.

Oh that beautiful melody…

"I sure bet so." She replied. Liam laughed. "So um…" She said awkwardly as she motioned to the chair. He smiled and took the seat. Sierra soon followed and jumped crossed legged on her bed and grabbed a few of her books from her handbag.

"So…what should we start with for our agenda today?" She asked as she paged through her thick Chemistry textbook.

"Uh…I don't know. Whatever you'd like," Liam suggested with a hunched shrug as he fiddled with his fingers. She grinned widely then dropped her books and stared up at him.

"Okay Superman." She began. "Tell me more about yourself."

Liam laughed.

"Well for starters. I've get shocked when people call me superman." He replied. Sierra giggled.

"Oh sorry," She blushed. "I-I saw your drawings the other day and you reminded me of Superman."

"So you think I'm a humanoid from the planet Krypton, only being sent to earth to hold a purpose for protecting my destroyed universe and miraculously start feeling my powers at the age of 13-" He rambled and Sierra halted him with a laugh.

"Hold on there, soldier." She retorted. Liam realized how stupid he was being and laughed. "Did he really get his powers at 13?"

Liam rolled his eyes at this.

"And no," She tapered her own eyes and fiddled with her charm bracelet. "I just think of you as a person who fights bad guys you know…Saves the world for supernaturalism!"

"You have no idea." He murmured under his breath.

"Did you say something?" She asked. He shook his head and she nodded. "Well anyway. Tell me more, all I know about you is you're stubborn and suck at Chemistry."

He laughed.

"That about sums me up." He said. She nudged his arm and groaned.

"Come on, be serious…" She moaned.

He bit his lip lightly and sucked in a breath with his eyebrows scrunched up.

"What else do you want to know?" He asked her.

Sierra shrugged her shoulders as she moved a strand of her hair to the side.

"Like what's your favorite color?" She asked.

"Okay now you've gone too far my friend." Liam joked. Sierra laughed.

"No seriously though, what is it?" Sierra asked again. Liam stared up into her amber eyes.

"Blue. What's yours?" He asked.

"Yellow." She replied. Liam frowned a little.

"Yellow. Like the sun?" He asked.

Sierra laughed knowingly that she didn't seem like the bright colored type.

"No. Not that yellow more like the pale tint kind of yellow. Like Vanilla." She replied. He smirked crookedly.

"That's beautiful." He replied.

Her cheeks flushed and she hid away from his gaze so he couldn't see her blushing at his cute smile and began fiddling with her bracelet.

"Yeah…" She trailed off. "Now on a more serious note: What don't I know about you?"

"Well…" He trailed off into deep thought before answering, "It's my second year in Beacon Hills High."

"I mean, obviously since we're sophomores." She guffawed lowly with a roll the eyes.

Liam's cheeks flushed bright red.

"I mean, I'm a transfer student." He said. She smiled.

"Oh. Where from?" she asked.

"Davenford Prep." He replied. She nodded. "Actually, I got kicked out, since we're doing a 'tell-all book.'" He announced. She frowned in reply.

"What happened?" She asked in concern.

Sierra was interested to know about Liam's past.

Liam half expected her to think that he was a problem child at school and that she'd be disappointed before hearing the full story but she wasn't, she was genuinely interested to find out more.

Liam sighed.

"I did something I totally still regret today." Liam replied nervously. Sierra nodded, realizing how much Liam didn't want to talk about it. "But I guess it got better being Beacon Hills."

Sierra raised her eyebrow.

"I heard a lot of weird things about this town and you're happy about it?" She teased. Liam shrugged.

"It's some tough to getting use to. Plus I had no choice since my stepdad found a job here." He replied. She nodded.

"What about you?" He questioned. "Anything interesting I should know about you?"

"That is none of your business." She teased as she crossed her arms stubbornly, with a smirk playing off her lips. He laughed. "No uh…well I'm not like most 16 year old girls my age."

He smiled.

"Why do you say so?"

"I didn't experience all the things a teenager should. Like you know, having girlfriends over, go to parties you know, the cliché perks of high school." She lay out. "Oh and check it out. I wear glasses." She said as she pulled out her spectacles and inserted them on. Liam laughed and smiled as if he thought she actually looked adorable in them. Which she did!

"All I do is sit in my room is I either grabbing a novel, I'd start listen to my favorite band _The Vamps_, schoolwork or play around with Mr. Templeton." She smiled.

Liam frowned.

"Mr. Templeton?" He laughed.

She nodded, then as if on cue, a miniature creature came crawling into the room and took a tiredly jump onto the bed and lay comfortably in Sierra's lap. She stroked its grey-furry back lightly.

"My pride and joy,"

Then the cat took notice of Liam's presence and gave him a very fierce dishonest scoundrel snarl of its teeth –which involuntarily caused him to jump in his seat– but soon groaned as it felt pain on its jaw and licked its tattered paws. The cat…Mr. Templeton got off of Sierra's lap and off the bed and began limping slowly out of the room, not even managing to swing its tail in the process.

"Wow. That's an old cat." He laughed.

Sierra's cheeks dilated and her face turned completely red, and she stared at the ground, covering her face and sniffed her nose.

Liam smelt the warm teardrops fill his nostrils and he watched the waters drop off her glasses onto her soft cheek and he watched, with his enhanced eyesight, the tears fall onto her bed like waters being dunked from the ceiling.

"Yeah…"

He got up from his chair and sat beside her. He lifted his left hand so it was in contact with her chiseled cheek and removed the tears from it gracefully and titled her face up so she was met with his eyes.

"I'm sorry." He said with such emotion that it almost broke Sierra's heart even more because she felt like she absolutely couldn't stand it if Liam ever felt a hint of sadness or guilt.

She drifted her head so her face could caress his velvety hand lightly.

"It's okay." She snickered nervously as her voice began to break. "I knew he would leave me some day. I got him as…well an actual _Birth_day present since I was like few hours old when he was born as well. He and I grew up together; he's the only best friend I had. The only person I could ever talk to since my mother wasn't around and I had no siblings then. Still to this day, whenever I get sad that my mom wasn't around, he'd always purr up next to me and keep me company."

"W-why wasn't your mother always around?" He asked.

"Well…My mother was a single mother for most of my life so it was obviously hard to be raising a child on her own, especially at a young age. So she had five jobs in order to make ends meet for both of us." She replied.

"Five jobs?" Liam questioned in bewilderment. She nodded. "Wow."

"It was rough for both of us, so my mom sent me to live with my grandmother for a while until she can land back on her feet." She added.

"Where's your dad?" Liam asked.

Sierra inhaled the air as she heard her father being mentioned. It was always hard talking about it to anyone but with Liam…she felt like she could say anything and put her full trust in him. He was a really good friend.

"The last time I heard from him was when he was in jail." She replied casually. Liam widened his eyes. "But I really don't care where he is at this point."

"I'm really sorry to hear that." Liam said sincerely. Sierra narrowed her eyes at him.

"Don't be. I don't need to be felt sorry for. I don't want anyone to take this as a weakness-" She said.

Liam frowned. "Who said anything about weaknesses? This is you being genuinely honest. It's what we came up with at the first time. In fact, I think you're pretty strong to have opened up like that."

Sierra managed to release a small smile.

"You think so?" She asked as she stared deep into Liam's glorious green-blue eyes that would knock any girl over like a bowling ball. Liam smiled and nodded as he stared into her amber eyes.

"Of course I do." He replied.

Sierra blushed sheepishly and pushed him away lightly as the tension became intense.

"Breaks over, now back to studying…" She whispered shyly. Liam laughed as he grabbed one of his books and vice versa and they began studying the basis of Biochemistry.

He halted during the session. "Hey, we're having a team checkup tomorrow afterschool for Lacrosse. I was wondering if you'd come?"

"Definitely yes,"

… …

Sierra began rushing outside of the school – after her fifth class – to see a huge line being formed. She groaned as she adjusted her handbag and jogged over to the increasing crowd –anyone would've thought she was stupid – and stopped when she reached her destination, only to be met with a line of only ten people!

She was signing up for the Academic decathlon at the school. Seen as that it's pretty much compulsory to join a certain extracurricular activity at the school, she thought 'why not join the nerd squad?' which brings her to the fact that she wasn't too shocked to see only ten people signing up for the team.

She bumped into a tall girl, probably 5`6 after being pushed slightly by the weird awkward geeky dude from behind her. Wow! And you'd think all the standards from California would be of the charts!

"I'm so sorry." She whispered as the girl turned around with an unfazed look on her face. She snarled under her breath.

"What?"

"I am-"

"Who do you think you are?" She grumbled.

Oh no…

First week and she already made an enemy. Great!

"I'm really sorry. I didn't see you there. I-" She said apologetically as her voice became frantic.

The girl just laughed and rubbed Sierra's arm lightly.

"I'm just messing with you cutie." She said. "By the way, love your outfit." She added, motioning to the tight dark denim jeans and complimented with a knee length sweeter and jacket.

Sierra got a proper look at the girl in front of her.

Dark silky chestnut hair fall off her shoulders, her statuesque body complimented with a dark coat and a scarf draped around her neck and underneath was a tee and dark jeans with sensible sneakers. It was a very hip-and-happening kind of look. Not too fashionable but not too easy breezy. You could see her entire personality, by sensing that she wasn't into the latest trends.

Sierra smiled.

"Thanks. I just threw it on." She said staring down at her outfit. The girl pulled her coat off and held it between her hands where he T-shirt had been fully revealed. "You're a Vamps fan too?"

"Like duh! Who the hell isn't? It's the 21st Century. Whoever says they aren't Vampettes…" She trailed off as she leaned in. "Are damn good liars."

Sierra giggled.

You could tell she was a funny cat.

"So you're signing up for the Academic Decathlon huh?" She asked Sierra.

"Yeah, I guess." She shrugged.

"Well I'm only doing it to try and form a chemical reaction that would blow up the whole building down."

Sierra widened her eyes.

Was she serious?

"Are you serious?" Sierra asked in shock.

"Well if I were serious would I be smiling?" She questioned her, with a wide grin. "Don't mind the grin. I was naturally born like this so ahem…" She laughed.

Sierra giggled uncontrollably at her and smiled sheepishly.

"What? Cat got your tongue?" She asked her.

"No…it's just." Sierra blushed as she shied away from her gaze and twirled with her charm bracelet.

She was shy and she didn't exactly know why (That rhymed).

"I'm Chelsea." She said extending her hand. Sierra shook it gladly.

"Sierra," She replied.

As they were next in line and were just about to sign them in, Sierra caught the glimpse of Liam walking past her angrily.

She frowned.

Who blew his top?

Then he heard someone calling her name and she looked forward to see she was next. She signed in and turned back to see that Liam was nowhere in sight.

That was strange…

It was finally Afterschool and Sierra was headed to the Lacrosse field with her new friend…Chelsea.

She was actually even cooler than Sierra imagined. She found out a lot more about her and realized that she was not only hilarious and outspoken but a real rascal at heart seen as she causes trouble at home and school, she was also incredibly smart street and school alike.

When they both reached the field they were immediately met with all the Lacrosse players lining up to get ready for evaluation. She felt Liam's presence run past her and she immediately grabbed hold of his arm.

"Hey," She greeted with a wide smile. "You looked really tensed earlier."

"Uh…yeah, I know. But it's okay. Promise," He said then ran back to the group. Sierra frowned a little, before following Chelsea's trail as they took their seats on the bleachers where a few spectators were sat, mostly the stars girlfriends.

Sierra watched as Liam prepared for the practice as he did his own warm-ups. But he was different today…he wasn't himself. Sure. He had always been…well not a happy jolly person but today he was different…almost worse.

Something was bothering him and he was determined to know why.

"Cute boyfriend," Chelsea commented as she pulled out her water. Sierra widened her eyes at her new friend.

"He-he's not…no…" She simply shook her head. Chelsea nodded.

"Whatever you say bookworm, but I can sense 'The Tells' riding all over the two of you." She replied. Sierra laughed.

"_The tells?_" she asked.

Chelsea nodded her head.

"Look. One minute, he's preoccupied with something and vice versa and two seconds later, you both look up and catch each other's eyes and the process continues." She said.

And as if her words had an effect, Liam and Sierra's eyes interlocked with each other for a split second before drifting away from each other. Sierra shook her head lightly.

"That doesn't mean anything." She replied as she pulled out her sketchbook and began drawing. Chelsea shrugged.

"Suit yourself. But you and I both know they're there." Chelsea retorted. Sierra sniggered lowly.

"Hustle people!" The Coach exclaimed and the group gathered around. "It's a whole new semester which for most of you losers think is a time you'd get new hot freshmen!"

The males roared with cheers except for the Captain and the petite girl next to him.

"But for a few of your loser asses will be one sad semester since its building season everyone!" He retorted. "This means, we bring in and kick out the unwanted energy around here and let's not forget we're switching to co-captains. Your current captain, McCall will help pick who's suitable for the higher title as the seniors leave next fall. So I swear to god, if you can all take a break from smoking pot, which is highly doubtful and get rid of those disturbing images of military tomahawks…bowing arrows being struck right through the chest, and surviving out of thin air yet having to pay $10,000 for hospital bills for the fucking love of-"

"Coach?" the Captain's voice cut him off. "We've got 2 hours."

"Oh right…I'd like to introduce to you all the newest member of the team. Well we'll see his playing now will we?" The coach said as he brought in a tall dude into the group. "Brett Talbot."

The captain glanced back at Liam who handed looked up one bit.

"So I hope we welcome him with open arms to the school. Oh and one more thing… don't mess this up idiots or this may be your final straw of ever getting laid and getting that recognition you deserve. Again, no pressure! Kick some Lacrosse ass and more importantly have fun!" He retorted with the last part filled with satiric.

The team exclaimed and began running over to their positions.

It was the scrawny dude with hair that flopped just the right way's turn and he sucked in a deep breath before jumping up for a shot and throwing the ball but only to miss it by a long shot.

The group laughed.

"Next time Stilinski." One of the members retorted.

"Dumbass," Chelsea laughed.

More people rounded up afterward.

"So who's the new guy?" Sierra murmured over to Chelsea. She shrugged.

"I don't know but I definitely wasn't expecting that from Beacon Hills 10 000 deer and one good looking, venison steak." Chelsea whispered to her and Sierra couldn't help but giggling in response.

After the Captain was finally Liam's try as he faced the goalie. Sierra was finally completely interested in the game as she watched friend shot and scored. Sierra muttered a 'yes' under her breath.

"Hey!" They heard a voice call for them and the unrecognizable person sat beside them. Sierra awkwardly stared up at him.

"Hi…" Chelsea said confusedly. "And who might you be?"

"Oh I'm Mason." He said extending his hand for a shake. Sierra smiled back sheepishly.

"You must be Sierra?"

Liam was in goal after that round was up and to the amazement of Sierra's eyes, he caught every shot, not even one single shot went past him…I guess that's why he was the goalie.

But then things went on a down-low when it was that new guy's turn and you could sense the bad tension arising from both of them.

"So they have met before," Sierra whispered to herself as both Chelsea and Mason were in deep conversation.

So if they met before then what happened between them so that there's so much intense air vaporizing around them?

Sierra was determined to know why.

It was time for the practice rounds and two people were defending the goal post, the captain and Liam –who you could vaguely see underneath that mask on.

A random player was up first and began running with the ball in his stick and ran past the captain but not getting through Liam as he pushed him down and Coach blew the whistle.

Sierra grinned widely.

The process continued after three more players before Sierra commented,

"He's amazing out there." She said.

"Yeah, he totally is." Mason and Chelsea said simultaneously. Sierra frowned as she watched the two people beside her stare at one specific spot.

They were staring at the new dude; Brett Talbot was doing his push-ups on one hand after the other. Sierra shook her head.

She had heard that Mason had been openly gay for the past two years from around but to find out it was actually true was weird…yet cool.

So her new friend and other new friend are crushing over the same guy?

This was going to be interesting.

When it was finally Brett's turn to face Liam and the captain, he inserted his helmet on and his perfect mouth gear with his eyes fixed on Liam in a threatening glare. Liam held his stick tighter. Brett released a small smile then started running towards them and the captain ran in front of him, waiting to tackle him to the ground before he reached Liam but Brett was too quick and did a maneuver over him and charged at Liam.

"Please Liam; don't let him get to you. You can do this." Sierra kept whispered to herself.

As if Liam had heard –which he did – he stared at her and gave her a small smile but in just a blink of an eye everything went all black for him.

Sierra jumped up.

"Oh god!"

… …

**A/N: Dun, Dun, Dun! Drama! Drama! How did you like that chapter? Lol. Did you guys like the Liam/Sierra interaction of this chapter? Who liked my twist of bringing Brett into the mix? Is Liam okay? How about Chelsea and Mason? Please give me feedback on it by reviewing this chapter. And follow, favorite for interest in the story. Thanks for the support.**

**I thought for a while on who would be best suitable for the role of Sierra and I chose actresses Olivia Holt, Chloe Moretz and Dove Cameron but I was wondering if you'd list whoever you envisioned and I'll make an edit for the cover.**

**To all my reviewers: Thank you and keep them coming (new ones don't be shy)**

**Wolflover1989: **Yeah, I also think there's something fishy about her. Thanks for the ship name! Lol! Siam is amazing. Thanks for the reviews Hun! You're the best.


	5. Chapter 5: Infirmary

Everything went in a blinding flash, and no one really could pretty much comprehend what happened.

"Did you see that?" Sierra exclaimed then immediately jumped off the Bleachers from the top and landing perfectly onto the ground. She then began charging over to the scene. She could vaguely hear Chelsea calling her to stop.

She tried barging through the increasing crowd of lacrosse players as they watched Liam struggling to get up.

"Liam!" Sierra gasped.

"Stay away from him! Don't touch him!" Coach exclaimed as he tried moving closer to Liam who had slowly tried lifting himself up but he began clenching his fists. His breathing hitched and he inhaling and exhaling viciously.

As if on cue, the two senior lacrosse dudes ran up to him and helped him up. They both seemed pretty worried about Liam, just as much as Sierra was although, the captain looked extra anxious as he whispered things in Liam's ears. Sierra frowned.

The Captain glared at Brett –with eyes of disappointment so to say– who walked away almost immediately.

"I think we'll just send him into the infirmary." The tall scrawny dude informed as he threw an arm of Liam around his shoulder.

"Go!" The coach ushered with a nod and cussed to himself as he stared at Liam's hyperventilating body.

The two senior's scurried past Sierra and into the schoolyards.

Sierra frowned as she drifted her gaze away and caught Brett sitting by the bleachers and staring directly at her, fiddling with his lacrosse stick.

Sierra immediately felt uncomfortable and shifted her gaze from his quickly.

She knew that at that moment…

She wasn't going to be particularly friends with the new guy.

… …

Lacrosse practice ended soon after and Sierra rushed her way over the School's infirmary to check up on Liam.

When she reached the office, she could hear voices coming from it and she slightly took a step away from the door.

"Your rib was cracked but it seems like it healed fairly quickly. You certainly haven't punctured anything." The nurse's voice cooed.

"Yet," Sierra heard Liam's laugh.

She smiled.

"Try to stay positive Mr. Dunbar and be careful on the field. I've had you coming in here way too many times." The nurse warned.

Liam nodded slightly.

"Anyway…everything else is okay, so I think I can discharge you from this prison." She joked then got up from her chair and walked out of the room, not noticing Sierra standing by.

Sierra took it as a sign to enter but was immediately halted when an unfamiliar voice reached her ears, coming from the room.

"What's wrong with you?"

"What do you mean 'what's wrong with me?'" Liam's voice appeared irritated. "Why the hell did you do that back there? Actually, why the hell are you even here?"

"I did it because you still aren't grateful Liam."

"Grateful?" Liam exclaimed. "What am I ungrateful for?" Liam questioned.

"For having Scott," The voice pointed out. Liam scoffed. "I've watched you for the past months and you're still aren't seeing how lucky you are."

"If I was so lucky, then why am I always getting attacked?" Liam asked.

"It builds your strength…power…pain gives you a need to rebel against all the negative effects of life. That's why we fight on a daily basis. That's why we're-" The dude trailed off as he lifted his head and sniffed the air.

He sighed.

"You know what; I don't have time for this." The dude stated.

"Bye," Liam said almost pleadingly.

"One piece of advice this semester: You back away from my business and I back away from yours. Agreed?" The dude said sternly.

"Never could've agreed more." Liam replied.

Sierra wondered what the weird conversation was about. It was filled with threatening links to it that Sierra couldn't understand.

Then the dude left for the door and Sierra got a proper look at him to see that it was Brett Talbot.

He narrowed his angry eyes at Sierra and stared at her in complete disgust. She tried to hide away from it as quickly possible as she entered the room.

Liam lifted his head from pulling his protective armbands and smirked slightly at her.

"Hey," He simply said.

Sierra smiled.

"How are you feeling?" She asked him in complete concern as she stood by the door. He sighed and shrugged.

"I'm still in school so I guess I'm a little below the jubilant line." He replied. She smiled a little as she fully entered the room. She stared the small gauze under his shirt.

"What did the nurse say?" Sierra asked.

"Nah, she just said I broke my rib a little but it healed and put a band-aid on the bruise I had." He said motioning to the Superman band-aid on the right side of his rib. Sierra giggled at how predictable that was.

"What?" Liam smiled with a blush playing off his cheeks. She shook her head.

"Nothing," She whispered. Liam shrugged as he pulled off his kneepads. "So uh…"

"I got you your jacket, thought you might need it." Sierra said as she handed it to him.

"Thanks," He said sincerely. She nodded.

"So you're friends with Brett?" Sierra asked as she sat on the stool beside Liam's bed.

"No." He snarled and gritted his teeth ferociously. "He's just a jerk."

"I'm guessing." Sierra chuckled. Liam smiled.

Sierra frowned when she saw something radiating from Liam. She leaned her hand forward so she could feel Liam's burning forehead. Liam groaned.

"You look really…_hot_." She told him as she moved from her seat and went over to grab some water and a wet cloth. She went back to sit beside Liam and planted the cloth on his forehead. Liam gazed deeply into Sierra's eyes with such intensity as this happened and vice versa.

"Feeling better?" She asked weakly as she literally got lost in his eyes. He nodded in reply not breaking the interlocked moment.

Unfortunately, the moment was cut short when the bell rang through the school building. Liam refrained from groaning at the piercingly clamorous sound.

"Uh…I should probably get to going." Sierra said, removing her gaze from Liam and settled for fiddling with her bracelet. Liam nodded.

"Thanks for the visit…and my jacket." Liam said with a chuckle. Sierra blushed.

"Yeah…you left it at the bleachers earlier so I thought I'd give it to you." She told him.

"Why didn't you just leave it in my locker?" Liam asked.

"Um…I don't have your locker combination?" Sierra guessed. Liam frowned before laughing.

"Sorry, I guess I better give you it." He said pulling a pen and a piece of paper. Sierra laughed nervously.

"You don't have to do that." She said.

"Hey, I want to." He glared at her. She blushed and nodded.

"You honestly think you can trust me with your locker combination?" Sierra teased but she sounded genuine.

"I trust you because I know you're not the kind of person who'd break the law." He said jokingly. She widened her eyes and crossed her arms.

"Oh really?" she questioned. He shrugged and she just rolled her eyes, then her phone immediately vibrated in her pocket. She pulled it out and read it then her face fell completely.

"What?"

"I-I'm sorry. I better go. I better go." She said, and then leaned in to plant a small peck on Liam's cheek before throwing her back on her shoulder. "See you tomorrow."

Sierra walked out of the room, leaving Liam smiling from ear to ear.

When she left, she heard two voices in a deep conversation in front of her.

"What do you think Brett wants from Liam?" The Asian girl asked the captain.

"I don't know Kira. I guess I'll have to talk to Liam."

The couple spun their heads at Sierra as she stood feet away from them.

"Um…sorry," She apologized. The captain looked at her and shook his head.

"No. It's okay." He said. "You must be Sierra? Liam's classmate, right?"

Sierra nodded.

"I'm Scott McCall." He introduced, with a steady handshake. "How's he doing?" He asked.

Sierra shrugged her shoulders slightly.

"I guess he's fine." She said shyly. Scott smiled warmly and she couldn't help but reply to that smile. It felt like he was in control with her emotions, definitely not like Liam had on her.

"I hope you don't mind us checking on him right?" Kira asked but it was in a teasing tone. She couldn't help but blush and nodded her head.

"Sure," She replied.

"Great meeting you," Scott dismissed and he and Kira walked into; to the infirmary. Sierra began walking up to her locker to put her books away. The moment she shut the locker, Chelsea's freaked out face popped up.

Sierra smiled.

"Hey," She greeted.

"What the hell are you doing?" She questioned. Sierra awkwardly threw her handbag on her shoulder.

"Um…getting ready to go home?" She stated but it came off more as a guess. Chelsea tapered her eyes.

"You just took off!" She exclaimed as if it were obvious.

"Liam got injured." Sierra said.

"How do you explain that little circus act jump you did?" Chelsea questioned.

"What circus act little jump?" Sierra frowned in befuddlement. Chelsea widened her eyes.

"You jumped off the Bleachers like a mission impossible ninja!" Chelsea exclaimed. "You my friend, have a death wish."

Sierra rolled her eyes.

"I'm supposed to react that way. Seven years in gymnastics." She replied.

"Okay…well, I guess that explains that." Chelsea said. "What about you suddenly just 'vanishing' out of thin air?" She added.

"I had to make sure Liam was okay." Sierra said.

"Of course," Chelsea nodded in realization. "Your boy-mate…"

"He is not my boy-mate. He's like a brother of mine." Sierra giggled nervously.

"Oh, so you won't mind me setting you up with a date for the Lacrosse game after party next week?" Chelsea asked.

Sierra widened her eyes and shook her head.

"No-"

"Okay. Well it's settled! It's a date!" Chelsea squealed as she backed away. "I was thinking a sophomore, or junior, a jock or even a Goth!"

Sierra tried to stop her but she was long gone.

This isn't good…

… …

_Liam's Locker_

Liam entered the Lacrosse locker room and walked up to his locker to see both his so called 'mentors of supernatural life' standing by the center. He frowned as he dropped his bag onto the bench.

"What?" Liam questioned nervously.

Scott and Stiles stood with their arms crossed in a professional stance.

"We know." Stiles stated.

Liam furrowed his eyebrows.

"What?"

"And we can help you." Scott added.

"Help me with what?" Liam asked.

"We know this because I've been through this before and I can help." Scott assured him.

"What are you guys talking about?" Liam asked.

"Oh his good." Stiles said turning to Scott. Liam's frown deepened.

Scott turned to his Beta and sighed.

"Sierra," He simply said. Liam's frown ceased and the whole situation became more awkward.

"What about her?" He asked.

"Y-you like her right?" Scott asked.

"Yeah I guess. She's cool." Liam shrugged.

"We mean. Do you _like_ her?" Stiles conjectured, emphasizing the word. Liam raised his eyebrow.

"I just said that."

"She makes your heart pulse rise!" Stiles cut right to the chase. "And that's a problem."

Scott glared at him.

"And that's not the effect of the full moon in a few days." Stiles added. "You have the hots for her and its making your pulse hot too."

Liam chuckled.

"I don't have the hots for Sierra okay," Liam said. "So I'm just going to leave while I can."

"You do. We've never seen a girl that has this effect on you so in order to not shift in front of everybody; you need to stop seeing her. For a while," Scott said.

"Scott had the same problem but he learned how to control it. But you've got a higher chance." Stiles said.

"She could be his anchor?" Scott pointed out to his best friend. Stiles gasped in realization.

"Oh yeah, I didn't think of that. But it's still highly dangerous." Stiles replied.

"What?" Liam laughed. "Look. Sierra's just a friend and I don't think I'll date her. She definitely isn't raising my pulse. I've got it under control."

"You don't know that?" Stiles stated. Liam sighed as he turned his body around.

He didn't have time for this.

"Liam, wait-" Stiles stopped him but was immediately sent right through the locker as Liam growled viciously at him. He barred his teeth at him and you could sense that his werewolf side had been starting to show.

Scott and Stiles widened their eyes.

Liam lowered his breathing by exhaling all that excess air out and he slowly released Stiles from his shirt and took a step back.

"I'll be fine." He snarled as he grabbed his bag and left the room with his eyes…

Glowing…

… …

**A/N: Hey everyone! Got you guys a new chapter. Hope you liked it.**

**But to let me know if you did, please leave a review on all the highlights of this story that you liked the most. **

**Hope you liked the Siam scene at the beginning. And what did you think of Brett enrolling in BHHS? What do you think his problem is with Sierra?**

**Thanks for all the support guys!**

**Guest: **Haha! You'll just have to wait and see with the Chelsea issue for the next coming chapters, thanks for the review though.

**Will update soon…**

**Review, follow, and favorite!**


End file.
